We Lost Control In This Game
is the fifteenth episode of Survivor: Generations. Summary Previously on Survivor Having everyone playing as hard as they can, the final nine showed they are here to win the game and are playing phenomenal. At the immunity challenge, Hunter originally won but because of the twist, Brandon stole his immunity. Because of this, Lewis felt bad and played his idol on Hunter, making a very big move because he tried to save him while Lewis was the one catching the bullet, leaving the game in one of the most saddest blindsides ever. With Casey and Harry being caught playing double games, Brandon lying for a second time and Xanthea and Hunter being on fire, this game can go anywhere. Who will be voted out tonight? Laselevu Right back at camp, when everyone just managed to sit down and relax, Hunter stands up and says he's ultimately dissapointed in Brandon turning his back at them. Brandon feels bad and thinks he's in a sticky situation. He also threw Pamela under the bus last round and she doesn't look very happy with him either. The next morning everyone is still asleep until Pamela decides to take a walk with Hunter. Pamela says that if he keeps trusting Brandon, he will go anytime. But she knows she has Brandon in control and Jace as well so they need to stick together and either vote Casey or Harry next round. Hunter isn't sure if he should trust Pamela because he voted her last night. Brandon knows he has to fix his own mess and the best way to do that is being open and respectful to the other side. He takes Xanthea with him into the woods where Hunter and Pamela are talking. Brandon explains that he voted Lewis last round because he thought it would be a good move for them. Lewis would win no matter what. Hunter rolls his eyes and doesn't feel okay with Brandon anymore. When the four go their own way, Brandon asks Pamela if he's good and she shrugs. At the beach, Casey and Zahkira talk a lot and Harry is fishing. He returns with two crabs and a big fish. The three then cook. Jace and Brandon return to camp and not later Pamela, Xanthea and Hunter follow. Harry says that they should be more united and the fact they made final eight is incredible. Everyone eats and enjoy their day. The Challenge The final eight enter the challenge area where Jeff is waiting for them. There is a spinning wheel again, with eight different spots on it. Pamela says she will jump out of the wheel in a minute again if it spins. Jeff then explains that won't be the case. The spinning wheel will just be one part. This challenge, the final eight take place on the spinning wheel. It slowly spins and when it's done, they have to find a colored idol. There are only 7 idols the first round. The person who doesn't find a idol will be eliminated. This will continue until there is only one player left. Once everyone understands the challenge, it starts. The first round they have to find blue idols. Jace, Xanthea and Hunter are the first three who find their idols. Zahkira and Harry then get their idols. Brandon and Pamela find the same idol and Brandon hands it to Pamela as a sign of trustworthy. Pamela fully ignores him and runs to the wheel. Brandon then quickly tries to find another idol but he's too late since Casey finds the last one. The next round Xanthea is the last one to find the idol. Pamela loses the third round and Harry loses the fourth. It's Jace, Hunter, Zahkira and Casey who are left. The next round begins and Zahkira is the first one to find the purple idol. Casey follows and Hunter is the last one. Jace is out. The semi-final starts. Once again, Zahkira is the first one to find the idol. Casey gets the second. It's a showdown between the two girls. At the finale, the two girls do their best to find the last and final idol. It takes some time because it's hidden very well. After some time, Zahkira runs back and jumps on the wheel, winning her first individual immunity. She is so happy that she's crying and shouting. Laselevu Back at camp, Zahkira is feeling euphoric and became more enthusiastic and happy. Her good mood has no effect on Brandon, who feels he's in big danger. No one has talked to him yet and if he didn't hand Pamela the idol at the challenge, he might had immunity now. Jace tells him that they should vote out Casey this round. Casey, however, is feeling good and talks with Zahkira. She tells her that she's having bad feelings about Pamela. Since last round she became moody and arrogant and she doesn't like her attitude. Zahkira tells her that Pamela trusts her and that they can go with her to the final. Casey doesn't like that idea. When Casey asks Zahkira who Brandon is voting she says that he's voting for her, shocking her. Because of Zahkira spilling the tea, Casey decides to ask Brandon what's up and why he's voting her and Brandon feels kinda weird because he only told it to Jace, Zahkira and Pamela. Casey then automatically throws his name out to Hunter and Xanthea. They both don't want to vote either Casey or Brandon because they made a new bond with Pamela. Pamela, however, thinks that one of the old schoolers should go. Harry, who has been very silent, wants to stay low and let Casey do the work. When everyone is back at camp, Casey says that the votes are there to take Brandon out. Brandon asks who threw him under the bus. Before Casey can even say something, Zahkira raises her hand and says she doesn't care about Brandon anymore. She knows that he's been lying a lot and that he's lost control in this game now. Brandon feels overwhelmed but has a strategy to survive. Tribal Council The final eight take place at tribal council, followed by the jurors aka Darcy, Alejandro, Chip, Soundos, Ruth and Lewis. Jeff asks Zahkira how it feels to be finally able to win individual immunity and she says it feels amazing. He then asks Harry what should be done tonight. He answers that someone has been throwing names out, playing the game very hard and flipped from time to time. Brandon quickly turns to Harry and calls him out on his boring game, being a four-time playing and letting Casey do all the work for him. Pamela nods her head, which makes Jeff wonder why she does that. Pamela points out that Casey for sure did a lot of work but also ran her mouth several times, making her more like a fool and Harry the smarter one. Casey then frowns and Pamela responds by saying she knows she called her arrogant and not liking her attitude. Casey then looks at Zahkira, being dissapointed she ratted her out. The jurors look kinda confused but Jeff then tells them to vote. After everyone voted, no one plays the idol. The votes are being read... First vote ... ... ... Brandon ... ... ... Brandon ... ... ... Harry ... ... ... Harry 2 votes Brandon, 2 votes Harry ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Harry ... ... ... Harry ... ... ... 17th person voted out and the 7th member of the jury... ... ... ... Harry (6-2) Harry grabs his torch. Casey rolls her eyes. Brandon smiles, looking at Pamela who is winking at him. Harry looks at Hunter and Xanthea, looking sad and leaving the game in style. The others grab their stuff and head back to camp. Votes Brandon voted Harry: "You sneaky little man, you know how to slip through and what Pamela said at tribal was an eye opener. Casey is a daredevil but will be taken out anyways. You won't. And heck you even won the game once. Give others a chance!" Jace voted Harry: "Adios amigo!" Pamela voted Harry: "Rather had voted for that dumb cow Casey but you're more threatening. You're great, but I expected more from a four-time player." Zahkira voted Harry: "Yea, congratulations on being the best survivor ever though? Didn't you make the most days?" Hunter voted Harry: "It's either blindsiding someone or getting blindsided. It's been enough with playing nice. This will keep me in the game. sorry Harry, love you dude." Xanthea voted Harry: "Feeling so bad about this vote but I had to do it. Big respect for you!" Casey voted Brandon: "You're selfish, annoying and very naive and you need to go this round. I can't stand your lies anymore." Harry voted Brandon: "You know this game, and you're dangerous. It's time to go, my friend." Final Words "I'm actually surprised I even made the final eight. The moment Luna went home I for sure knew I was the biggest threat left and still making it this far... it's an epic feeling. I had a lot of fun and joy playing this time around and I can't wait to be asked back again! Casey gotta win this game, though!" - Harry, 8th Place